


Kill it, Please!

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, First Meet, Humor, I'm going to be late, It's a blood thirsty monster!, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: James has never met his neighbor of three years, Rose, but one morning he hears a scream from her flat. Without consideration for his own safety, he charges to the rescuez





	Kill it, Please!

Despite being off for the week long Christmas holiday, James rolled out of bed just after sunrise. As much as he tried to get back to sleep and savor the week long ability to have a lie in, his body refused to comply. He shuffled to the kitchen and began brewing a pot of coffee. It was only half past six, and there was a layer of frost and ice blanketing the slowly waking city.

Musics began to echo across the hall that separated his flat from the only other one on this floor. James had never met the other occupant, despite being neighbors for three years, as they never left for work or came home at the same time. All he knew was her name was Rose Tyler, and she had a subscription to a monthly artist magazine. The post lady sometimes accidentally put said magazine in his box instead, so John would simply slide it under Rose's door.

The music wasn't too loud, but it was really energetic. It continued on for a bit, about twenty minutes, and as he walked past the door down to get the morning paper, he heard what sounded like someone calling out exercise instructions. So he had a new fact about his neighbor, she worked out in the morning to exercise videos. As he came back up the stairs he heard it shut off, and the sound of furniture being shifted. She must move things out of the way when she did her thing.

Settling in on the couch, he flipped open to the daily crossword and began to work as he sipped his coffee. He was trying to pencil in a six letter word for stubborn (obtuse), when a blood curdling scream echoed from Rose's apartment. James leapt to his feet, tossing his paper aside, grabbed a cricket bat he kept by the door in case of an intruder, and dashed across the hall.

"Rose!" He banged on the door, only to hear the sound of more screaming and something crashing to the floor. James grabbed the handle, praying it was unlocked, and twisted. The door opened, but was blocked by a chain. There was more squealing, and the sound of something solid cracking against the wall. Channeling all his panic induced adrenaline, he slammed into the door with his shoulder, ripping the chain base from the wall. He burst into the flat, greeted by the sight of Rose stumbling backwards into view.

James sped through the flat, jumping over the coffee table, and dashed into her room. "Where is he?" He bellowed at her, where she was leaning against the wall, eyes wide in fear, wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of plain black boy cut panties.

"Shower!" She squeaked, pointing at the door that led to the ensuite.

James raised the bat overhead and charged into the bathroom. The shower curtain was half open, with nobody in sight. The tiny window above the toilet was closed, but even she couldn't fit through it, given it's size. He pushed the curtain the rest of the way back, expecting to find some creep, but it was empty. All that was in the tub was a book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and her shampoo bottles.

"There's no one in here!" He called over his shoulder.

"Look up!" Rose whimpered, coming up behind him.

James's eyes traveled up, expecting to find a hole in the roof. Instead he found a palm sized spider tucked into the corner. Relief and amusement tumbled into his chest as he realized the situation. "It's just a spider!" He lowered the bat and turned to face her.

"It's a blood thirsty menace!" Rose looked near tears. Apparently she suffered from arachnophobia. "Kill it! Please!"

James shook his head, biting back another laugh. It wasn't polite to find amusement in her terror, but this was too much. The spider was well out of his reach, even with his height, unless he went back to his flat and retrieved a step stool. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"Hurry. I have to be at work in an hour." She seemed aware of her half naked state and was wrapping herself in a robe. "I need to shower and catch the bus in thirty minutes."

"Well, you're gonna be late. This might take a bit." James bit his lip, trying hard not to chuckle at her.

"Could I use your shower?" Her question was a bit absurd to pose to someone she'd never met, but given her current state, he wasn't exactly in a place to deny her.

"Why not." James shrugged and ducked back into the bathroom to snag her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and her makeup bag. When he returned, she was clutching clothes to her chest. "Come on, you."

He led her to his flat, directing her to the hall bath, and retrieved a step stool he used to change lightbulbs. On his way out, he grabbed the empty coffee mug and portion of the newspaper.

It took him about fifteen minutes to gather the equally as terrified spider into the mug, cover it with paper, and take it downstairs to release in the bushes outside. He frowned slightly, seeing the bus pull up to take on passengers. Knowing Rose would be late, he trekked back up the stairs to his flat.

Rose was coming out of the bathroom, in a tight grey business skirt, a soft pink blouse, a matching grey business coat, and putting a final pin in her blonde hair to keep it in the swept up bun. When she caught sight of him, she blushed profusely, and looked down at her grey and pink heels.

"The beast has been dealt with, Mi'lady." James couldn't help but smirk as he gave a dramatically low bow. "Your castle has been spared from his blood thirsty quest for destruction and death."

This earned him a giggle, and Rose shook her head. "Thank you, Sir Knight. Your kindness is beyond thanks."

"In all seriousness." James looked out the window. "You did miss the bus." Her lovely face twisted into a frown.

"Damn it. I can't be late. I have an interview for a huge account." She scrambled past him into the hall and across to her flat. He watched from the doorway and she grabbed her purse and picked up her mobile, using the voice recognition to search a cab number.

James eyed his keys hanging on a peg beside him and pulled them down. He grabbed the leather coat he left on the back of the couch and tugged it on. Then stepped into his black boots, lacing them up. "Hang up, Rose! I'll drive you." He called over to her.

Suddenly she was giggling, as she looked him up and down. James realized he probably looked more like a court jester than a knight in his pajamas, coat, and boots. It was his turn to blush, and he felt it burn all the way up to his noticeable ears.

Rose locked the door behind her and followed him down to his car. He got her to the office building with five minutes to spare, and she leaned across the center console to press a warm, glittery pink kiss to his cheek. "My hero." She beamed and dashed out onto the pavement.

James' cheek burned, and he pulled into traffic. Something told him that he had made an impression on his neighbor, and some part of him wondered exactly what that effect was. Shoving those thoughts aside, he headed to his next stop: a hardware store. He had a door chain to replace. 


End file.
